Tom's Bad Day
by barbi-bee
Summary: A little humour-filled fic regarding what happens when a half-blood dark wizard is affected by the Marriage Law. Chapter 2 - in which Severus reveals a few secrets is now up
1. A Bad Day All Round

TOM'S BAD DAY  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
The day started out much like any other with the staff at Hogwarts gathered together for the first staff meeting of the new school year. While they waited for the Headmaster to appear, they discussed such topics as the new intake of first years, the possible replacements for those quidditch team memebers who had just graduated and how much each of them was willing to wager on the outcome of this years House Cup. By mutual unspoken consent the rise of Voldemort was not mentioned. These things, with the knowledge that it was the Gryffindor Trio's final year made the discussion guite jovial.  
  
When the Headmaster walked in the door, however, the atmosphere changed because the room's occupants had all noticed the ever present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was no longer there. He stood before them an old man, bent and wrinkled from years of stress and worry. No longer was he the vibrant man they all knew and loved, no longer the sweet-loving grandfather with a wicked sense of humour, now he was just a wizened old man with one foot in the gave.  
  
Turning to face the staff he informed them the Cornelius Fudge, MOM, had that morning placed a new law on the books. Called the Marriage and Procreation Law, it stated that all witches and wizards over the age of sixteen, who had one or more muggle grandparents could be forced into marriage with Purebloods. This meant that many of the six and seventh years would be affected, being able to continue their schooling only with the permission of their new spouses. The law also forced them to have at least one child within two years of the marriage.  
  
For the school, this meant that married quarters would need to be establised and child care facilities put in place. Madame Pomphrey was put in charge of the later and the four Heads of House the former.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Later that same day, Severus was summoned by the Dark Lord. Clinching his teeth against the pain of the dark mark , he left the castle and apparated to Voldemort's side. Only the inner circle was present and Severus soon found out why, the new law was Lucius Malfoy's idea from start to finish and had only reqired the MOM to be Imperioed to be put into place.  
  
Voldemort was extremely happy with Lucius as it meant that his death-eaters could petition for the mudbloods and once married dispose of them at their leisure. At least he was happy until a grey barn owl flew in the window and dropped a rolled up parchment on his head.   
  
Voldemort opened the parchment and let out a scream, the like of which the death-eaters had never heard before (well not from their master anyway). He turned his attention to Lucius and said "Do you know what this is, Malfoy? CRUCIO!!" and while Lucius writhed on the ground in agony he continued "This is an official document from the Ministry of Magic stating that Tom Marvolo Riddle - Halfblood wizard, has been selected for marriage by Sibyl Trelawney - Pureblood witch. That said wizard is now bound to said witch and under her control for all time. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH LUCIUS - AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
As Lucius breathed his last, Severus marvelled how Sibyl had managed with one letter to do what Wizarding kind had been trying to do for decades. Unable to do anything without the express permission of his wife, Tom dismissed his followers and apparated to Hogwarts with Severus.  
  
They were meet at the door by Sibyl who, after placing a collar and leash on her new husband, led him away to the Divination Tower. Severus, struggling to keep what little self-control he had left, barely managed to make it back to the Dungeons before bursting out in gales of laughter, for he was one of the very few people who knew that Sibyl Trelawney was a closet Dominatrix and well-suited to keeping Tom firmly in his place. 


	2. Sev's Secrets

TOM'S BAD DAY  
By Barbi Bee

Disclaimer: The story is mine the characters belong to jkr

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and I hope this answers your questions  
  
Chapter 2 - Sev's secrets  
  
The day after Tom was bound to Sibyl, Dumbledore called another staff meeting. A little anxious after the previous one, the staff gathered together to hear what they assumed would be more bad news. They were therefore relieved to see Dumbledore looking somewhat better than he had the day before.  
  
"Alright people, I have good news and bad news," he said. "First, the bad news - Minister Fudge has refused to repeal the Marriage and Procreation Law. The good news is that he has amended it - which means that the age of those affected is now seventeen and the law only applies to Muggleborns. There were some half -dozen bindings made prior to the changes and these are still in force.  
  
As most of you know Tom Riddle was one of those bound, which means we do not need to worry about him. His more devout followers are another matter altogether and I'm rather concerned for the fate of Miss Granger, one of the smartest witches born this century."  
  
Upon hearing this news, Severus smirked until he felt the sting of Minerva McGonagal's palm connecting with his face.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!! HERMIONE GRANGER'S LIFE IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SMIRK - WHAT ARE YOU A MAN OR A MOUSE?" yelled Minerva in a voice fit to raise the rafters.  
  
"I dare" sneered Severus "because your precious Hermione is no longer affected by the law. Her mother is or rather was a witch."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, her parents are both muggles. Everybody knows that."  
  
"Well everyone is wrong then. Elizabeth Granger is Hermione's stepmother, Margaret Granger died in childbirth when Hermione was two."  
  
"And just how would you know this?"  
  
"My sister was Magaret's stepmother. which make's me Hermione Granger's step-great-uncle. And in case you're wondering why Hermione doesn't know it's because her father decided to raise her as a muggle due to the fact that Margaret came from a family of death-eaters."  
  
"Your sister?" asked Minerva.  
  
"Yes, my sister or do you think I sprang fully grown from a cauldron?"  
  
"My apologies, Severus. I just don't remember you having a sister."  
  
"My sister was five years ahead of me at school, a Ravenclaw actually. At least she was until halfway through her sixth year when father married her off to one of his recently widowed death-eater friends. Unfortunately both of the bastards died from natural causes before I graduated or I would have taken great pleasure in disposing of them myself."  
  
"You still haven't told us who your sister is, Severus."  
  
"Considering the fact that she's been teaching here for longer than I have, I rather surprised you don't already know."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you please just answer the question?"  
  
At that moment the door opened and Sibyl Trelawney walked in. "My apologies for being late, problems on the home front."  
  
"And what have you done with Lord Tom?" asked Severus sarcastically.  
  
"He's cleaning the crystal as it happens, though I had to punish him for breaking my best globe." Noting the look of frustration on the faces of various staff members she asked "Have I missed something?"  
  
"Not really" answered Severus, enveloping his big sister in a bone-crushing hug worthy of Hagrid. "I was just telling them how lucky I am to have you a sister as wonderful as you."  
  
"Severus Dionysus Snape, if you weren't such an arrogant little shit - but you are and I love you regardless. I promise you this though, next time you forge my signature on a ministerial document I am going to paddle your bare ass in front of the entire school, just see if I don't."  
  
On this rather daunting note Severus and Sibyl left the staffroom arm-in-arm, leaving behind a room full of people frantically trying to stifle their laughter, and failing miserably.


End file.
